


Stupid brothers

by handsomeparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeparty/pseuds/handsomeparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer/Michael human!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid brothers

Lucifer cradled his head in his hands. Michael was tearing at the very fabric of his soul, and this shit just had to stop. C’mon, man, the dude was his brother, and you know what? He’d stop caring about that recently. Fuck if that wasn’t weird, but all Luci could think about were those impossibly bright blues, and every word he ever said, and the shivers that came packaged with that beautiful voice.

He was sixteen, so it wasn’t as if he could say he felt like a sixteen-year-old boy again, but somehow, he still felt younger. Besides, no self-respecting sophomore should be wiping up his own drool, completely unable to keep his attention on anything on his goddamn older brother.

Honestly, he had to admit to himself that he and Michael were closer than the average siblings to begin with. Mike actually cuddled him sometimes, stroking his hair whenever he had a book he had to read for school (or the rare personal read).

But still, this? This was too far. This was just inappropriate. Why take advantage of Michael’s kindness? They’ve got a good thing going on; no need to wreck it up with this gooey shit.

Pep talks didn’t often work on Lucifer, not even his own, and this was certainly a time where his feet overrode the protests of every fucking cell he had in his body. Dude, where the fuck are you taking me?

“Luci!”

The blonde’s eyes fluttered closed, then shot back open as he collided with Michael, the elder brother quickly throwing an arm out to balance Lucifer.

He stuttered, and Michael chuckled softly.

“You okay, bro? I thought you were going to fall on your ass.”

Lucifer nodded briefly, letting out a shaky breath. “I-I’m fine, Mike. Dude, you scared the shit out of me.”

Michael mouthed a ‘sorry’, rubbing Luci’s shoulder as a sort-of apology. He took a good look at his brother, remembering he had seemed a bit distraught before their collision.

“Did you need to talk about anything, Luce? I’m right here.” He put his hand up to punctuate.

Lucifer looked down, eyes shifting across the floor. “I..yeah. Well, um..Yeah, I do.”

Michael smiled a little, waving Lucifer into his room.

The brunette flopped down onto his bed, patting the spot beside him.

Luci fell next to him, choking a bit at how close he was.

There hadn’t been a word between them yet, but Michael, everything he was, his scent, the light touch of his cotton plaid overshirt, and Lucifer was panting. Jesus, get a hold of yourself! He’d been near him before, millions and millions of times, it was just all at once the most potent thing Luci had ever experienced.

“Luci? Lucifer? You with me?”

He gulped down his hazy thoughts, wondering how long Michael had been calling him.

“I’m, yeah! Sorry, man. I got lost in thought.”

Michael grinned and bit his lip, pulling Lucifer into a tight embrace. “I love you, Luce. Please tell me you’re okay. You’re freaking me out with how you’ve been acting this week.”

Lucifer inhaled sharply at the feel of Mike gently raking through his hair. His eyes slipped shut, nearly settling back into his imagination again.

“Acting? What’dya mean? What did I do?”

Michael pulled back, worried eyes locking with Luci’s.

“You’ve just been..distant? I’ve tried to talk to you a few times and you just make some annoyed sound and walk off. You and I are closer than anyone else in this house, and it really bothers me when I can’t talk to you. Sometimes, you’re the only one I can get through to.”

Shit. Michael was concerned now. He couldn’t just keep it from him anymore. He’d never intended to make Mike upset. Ah, fuck it.

“MikeIloveyou.”

Michael’s brow fell. “I..love you, too, Luce. What was that about?”

Lucifer bit his tongue, then released it, figuring he’d gone this far already.

“I love you, Mike. Not like ‘Oh, you’re my big brother’ kinda..well, I mean, I do love you like a brother, because you’re my brother, but I just-“

“Hold on, hold on. Love? Love love love? That kinda love?”

Luci pursed his lips. “I..guess? What’s the boyfriend love called? I like like you? That sounds fucking dumb.”

Michael started laughing, causing Lucifer to blush and pout at him.

“What the hell is so funny?”

He puffed out a breath, calming himself a little. “No, nothing. I mean, it’s just cute is all. You’re cute.”

Lucifer scrunched his nose up, disgusted. That’s all he was going to get? Cute?

Michael shot him an ‘oh, come on’ look. “Luci, don’t be like that. You are. It’s adorable how oblivious you can be.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “How am I oblivious? To what?”

A hand grabbed the back of Luci’s head, bringing their lips together in a brief kiss.

“That, Lucifer,” Michael smirked, “that’s what you were oblivious to.”

The boy’s mouth dropped. He had to shake his head a few times to regain focus.

“Dude, you’re telling me you wanted to kiss me all this fucking time? I’ve been beating the shit out of myself for nothing?”

Michael shrugged. “Guess so.”

Lucifer sneered playfully. “Then get over here, you fucker.”


End file.
